


I Get Off (On You)

by keiran_emrys



Series: Summer Pornathon 2013 - Team Envy [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aural Kink, M/M, Male Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiran_emrys/pseuds/keiran_emrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur - bless his little teenage hormones - gets off... on Merlin's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get Off (On You)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer Pornathon 2013. Challenge 2 – Multimedia. Entry #10. Inspired by : [Gif](http://i.imgur.com/F8Vw5SJ.gif) [#3](http://i.imgur.com/SfiMqmh.gif) and Sound #1

The room was dark and mostly quiet. The only sounds present were heavy breathing and the light  _slap slap_  of a wet hand sliding of hard flesh. On the bed lay Arthur Penn, star player for the Avalon Secondary footie team. Arthur’s body was propped up in a mound of pillows, his school shirt lying open on his shoulders, trousers tossed somewhere in the vicinity of his closet, pants crumpled at his still sock-clad feet. His eyes were closed, head tipped forward to his chest. His arm was jerking up and down in a steady rhythm, one sure to bring him off, with a little twist of his wrist put in for good measure.  
  
There were no porno mags, no movies, no dirty pictures even. Arthur didn’t need any of those things; his imagination did just fine for him thanks. In fact, it was that very imagination that was providing the most tantalizing images right now. The same images that had brought this little wank session of his.  
  
It had started in the locker room after practice. Being on the team for close to three years now, Arthur was used to seeing his teammates stripped down and wet from the showers. He was even man enough to admit he’d taken a peek or two, and not only for comparisons sake either. He knew that Lance had a quite fetching mole on his left arse cheek, that Percy had one of the biggest cocks he’d ever seen, and that Leon was in fact a natural blond. He also knew that Gwaine shaved his pubes, but then again everyone knew that since he made no secret of it.  
  
No, all of that, Arthur was used to. Walking in and out of the showers was old hat by now, flicking towels at each other and dressing and undressing; it was no biggie. At least until the new guy showed up. Merlin Ambrose had just transferred in from Ealdor, this tiny blip of a town about four hours away. None one had ever really heard of it, much less known that it had a footie team.  
  
But somehow, this country bumpkin of a boy walks in and nabs a spot on Avalon’s varsity team. Arthur had been grudgingly impressed, though that may have had more to do with the fact that Merlin had a mouth made for sucking. Even more points to the boy, was when he came into the showers with the rest of the team after practice and started shedding his clothes without hesitation. And then that pale, lithe body was stepping into the cascade of water and long fingers started to rub across –  
  
Arthur’s eyes snapped open, fantasy broken, at the insistent buzzing noise from his phone. Fuck, who the hell would be calling this time of night? Arthur fumbled for his phone, hand still curled around his leaking dick. He picked up the cell and glanced at the caller ID. Immediately, his stomach dropped even as his traitorous dick gave a little—okay, not so little—twitch. Merlin. With a thick swallow, he pressed the answer key.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Hey, Arthur. Listen I know it’s late, but I really wanted to check with you about the extra practice.”  
  
That was right, Coach Garrath had wanted him to do a few extra practice sessions with Merlin, just to get him up to speed with Avalon’s team dynamic. Arthur stifled a sigh and rubbed his thumb over the head of his dick. “Right. What about it?”  
  
Merlin’s voice was sheepish as he spoke. “Well, here’s the thing. I’m at Avalon on scholarship, and my mum really can’t afford for me to lose it, so –”  
  
Merlin’s words started to wash over him, the nervous lilt in his voice making something deep in his gut clench with need. Arthur’s hand started up again, slow and tight. He fought to keep his breath steady.  
  
Arthur let out a deep breath, his body relaxing into his pillow pile. For a moment he’d forgotten he was actually one the phone with someone, but a slightly awed voice slammed him out of his post orgasm high.  
  
“Did you just –”  
  
“Yes, I think we can work out a schedule that will work out for you. We can go over it Monday at school, alright? Alright, I’ll see you then.” Without waiting to hear a reply amongst the squawking over the line, Arthur ended the call and slumped back, thumping his head on the headboard. He was so screwed.


End file.
